Not A Legend But Still A Sole Mangaka
by 4fireking
Summary: Noriaki is weak with physique but still works his hardest just to survive in a tough life. One lucky year of his life he gets to works on a manga. It's a gamble if manga will be what changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuman**

 **It took me weeks to write this first chapter mostly because I'm a slow writer. The editing of this chapter I finished while watching Robocop. I would like to thank Valyrkya fanfiction author of Crimson Core and brilliant editor for this story. It's a little unrealistic dream of mine to be a published manga writer but fanfiction is good enough for me. And I don't make as many friends in manga writing as I do in fanfiction.**

XXX

Prologue

Manga is a very popular form of entertainment in Japan and America. Anime is made from the basis of manga but there are good shows like Code Geass and Gurren Lagann made as anime before anyone turned them into manga. Although it's fun to watch this stuff no one wants to be the person who makes them.

Picture it, suppose you're a struggling author trying to make a page to Shonen Jump. Everyone does it inspired and full of hope, but on the first try they decline the draft because it's not something you can market. Does the author give up being an artist hearing that, no. Trying again working harder and more hungry than usual the first chapter is finally accepted. Except now you're given only one week to make a chapter for the story. Eventually the author becomes lazy and his work fails.

For anime, a usual anime based on a manga is somewhere between 13, 26, or fifty something episodes with maybe one or two OVAs. If the anime however wants to finish the same way the manga will things become difficult because an anime episode is longer than a manga chapter so what they do is make filler episodes which are not fun because it adds uninteresting lore to the story and no one dies, it doesn't progress the story in any way.

A lot of the work Kentaro Miura made was good. He was thirteen when he had his first manga published while Noriaki was trying to do well in school despite his learning disability. Berserk was meant to be a Shojo fanfiction but became a manga mostly about the carnage of Apocalytes, demonic looking angels, and killing a man named Griffith who did a bad thing for the right reason.

Noriaki's mind worked in strange ways. He could see the way manga's are different.

" I am going to watch some tennis after I get out there to update my resume," Noriaki said.

He had soup for lunch with lentils his family picked for him. He left most of his things in his apartment because he feared they would be stolen.

His first stop was at a small restaurant because they were willing to look at his updated resume. But was it just him or were people giving him weird looks?

" You'll work the night shift," he said after looking at his resume. " We can offer you one thousand four hundred and fifty yen an hour."

An extra hundred yen isn't really worth working through a night shift for so Noriaki politely said goodbye and looked for another place with a Help Wanted sign.

Sometime later Noriaki walked into a Starbucks. Noriaki was envious of people in Starbucks. He thought the coffee there was overpriced and too salty but when he was stressed he went to places he didn't like. This Starbucks was special because it was basically a big bookstore, limited to you have to buy your book so you can carry it in a bag before buying coffee. They want you to sip coffee and read books at the same time. So many books and since he's been here before he knows where the manga section in the store is.

To his silent hate, even though he's never read the manga, someone has been ripping out cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga's again to have them and not have to pay for them. They also had the last volume of Naruto before they released the manga Boruto and it remained Noriaki's least favorite last volume of a good manga.

As if things couldn't make him feel any more helpless he saw an old classmate of his. His name is Sato Usagi and he was the most popular boy in Noriaki's old high school.

" Noriaki, I'm lucky I found you." Sato said as he walked to Noriaki. Noriaki blinked in confusion wondering why Sato needed his help. " Remember when I asked if you could write a music script? Today I want you to write a seven thousand word story for an Internet site. They will pay you five thousand yen if you do."

" But I'm an aspiring mangaka." Noriaki said.

" It's not like you have to put time and effort like One Piece where it is over eight hundred chapters but it's sells beat Spider Man only to lose against Batman comics. And you get to choose how it ends unlike the manga Bleach where the author only now got to the ending. Spoilers, Ichigo and Orihime get married and have a son together."

He was talking like a fanfiction writer urging another fanfiction author to collaborate with him. The best answer Noriaki could give was he would only do it once with no editing.

" Do they care if the story is something lame like hover boards like Jupiter Ascending or that new Yu-Gi-Oh series coming out?" Noriaki asked.

" Sounds like a Sci-Fi story they'll be happy to publish."

" You got yourself a deal."

Noriaki shook his high school popular kids hand. He had a strong hand shake putting his hand shake to shame.

On his way out Noriaki held the door open for two boys. Both had short hair on their heads. One had blue hair and a blue jacket while the other was blond and had glasses that made him look cool instead of nerdy.

Noriaki acted like he didn't know them but he did. Their names are Moritaka Mashiro and Akita Takagi. He met them when he was trying to be published in Shonen Jump but thought they were one author named Muto Ashigiri.

He obviously didn't get out more. He didn't pay attention to the author only their works. It wasn't until he was in his last year of high school that he look up the authors instead of just the manga.

To move along with Noriaki's life he went through the story process with the five W's of storytelling to start it and finished the beginning, middle, and end. The whole hover board story was posted on the site Sato recommended and that was it. Nothing spectacular like what happened to the author of Fifty Shades of Grey when he posted the fiction online.

Noriaki took a break from writing by watching the movie with the greatest ending twist of all time Americans made some decent movies but Noriaki's country had more imagination and hard working citizens. He couldn't help but repeat some messages he heard in Psycho because they were good lines even if they were spoken from the known psycho of the movie.

This movie was known for a terrible remake of it starring Vince Vaughn and showing everyone what a real psycho is. A psycho is someone who doesn't seem like one until they just reveal themselves as one shocking everyone and filling them with suspense. Noriaki just loved fictional psychos like movie psychos and psychos in manga's. In fact...maybe he could try his luck with one.

Noriaki knew sitting was like cigarettes when you do it too long but it was just something he would have to live with if he wanted to sit long enough to finish his first chapter of the manga. He would call it Assessment On The Beast. It would focus on a sister thinking her brother has become someone who is mean and dangerous, also the principal of the school is having an affair with her brother and he's able to make the police go mad...he really needed to just focus on three things on a manga: take his time on the first chapter because once it's made the rest could be made too fast and look terrible, know how you're going to end the story, if you plan on making it long the beginning has to be very interesting.

He drew first shapes and lines that didn't seem to be anything special because all people and animals are drawn as first circles with four boxes made on the circle by two lines. He learned that from two manga's made by an American author on YouTube where he was teaching a class.

He finished the first page even if it didn't fit what he really wanted it to look like. He did however get up so he could have a glass of milk. Manga authors don't really feel things like hunger or thirst on the first day but even if they don't feel it they know their bodies need the nutrients.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuman**

 **Took me two weeks to write this chapter because there was lots of editing that needed to be done. Thank you those who read my first chapter and I hope you think Noriaki's first attempt at getting published in this chapter is a good way of thinking of doing your best and accepting criticism. Thank you Valkyrie for beta editing my chapter and I'll say a few more words in the next chapter.**

XXX

The next step was drawing characters. Anime is known for adding so many people in their episodes because their trying to keep up with high budget movies. Drawing the characters would be very important and shown to be a tough decision because if he gets serialized the first appearance they have is how fans will remember them.

The second page was made to have his character resemble him in a way. Noriaki found his passion at a young age because his father liked talking with him about life when all Noriaki wanted to do was watch TV. His father always thought anime was a childish thing but his opinions were somewhat unnatural from how people want their characters to be. When his father was sick he would go to bed without eating dinner and end up with an upset stomach.

Noriaki first thought he would show someone dying in the first five pages but he felt it would be more the inner thoughts of the sister as she goes to prom with her friend who he considered a manga version of someone who is highly thinking of themselves more than their friends, otherwise the dumb girl he made would realize the main protagonist doesn't want to go to the prom.

He decided her favorite thing was reading comic books about superheros becoming zombies. He would probably change that because it was more something the author who wanted his character to be. After a prom that was girls lying about who they like and who they would dance with...the story had the sister character finally finding a note that showed the sickness of her brother wanted to get revenge on the school.

The rest of the chapter has different points in the sisters life like her family and mental changes knowing her brother is probably a terrorist, Noriaki thought it would be boring if she didn't just try getting a confession out of him in their house. The character soon found her stripped away of everything when the first thing he does is change his plan from the school to their own house. He proclaimed after that he didn't want to hurt her but his plan of burning the school was ruined.

The last part was it looking like she actually killed her brother when a chase goes on that ends with her finding a body in the ocean, but then it skips to her brother burning all his personal information while a man with a scar over his eyes gives him transit to a different country.

Noriki was given hope of being a mangaka again when all that work of making a manga paid off with a first chapter, or just a one-shot because he would have to have elaborate story telling to pick up after a chapter like the first one but he was confident it was exciting enough to make it a long story if he was good enough.

* * *

Talking to Sato about writing was like going to the dentist office. The receptionist talks to you first to tell you the dentist only needs a few minutes to see you and they mostly examine the teeth before doing a scan for cavity's. Just so people understand Sato's girlfriend was the receptionist, a Highschool sweetheart that still latched onto Sato like a Highschool giddy sweetheart.

Sato was happy to see him.

" Was it everything I told you it would be?" Sato asked.

Noriaki shook his head. " Sorry it took a long time to finish it but I was making something really cool. The first chapter of a manga. A thriller manga about a psychotic sibling."

" Sounds good but I can't say it would interest me." Sato said in his kindest honesty. " Maybe its short stories that give you the opportunity to write manga. Why don't you write another short story, Mr. Artist slash Writer."

Noriaki stayed to show Sato the short story but the manga stayed in his case in his bag until he got to the manga publishing department.

" Can I do a short story about a man and a magical vinyl record?" Noriaki asked Sato.

" Sure why not. What kind of magic does the vinyl record have?" Sato asked Noriaki.

Noriaki winked to Sato. " You're just going to have to wait to find out."

* * *

There was a man working in the building Noriaki was trying to get into who was dehydrated. His eyes had this pain in them that just wouldn't go away and two glasses of water couldn't fix it. Because he had his glass of water during breakfast there was egg yolk on the glass.

There was just no way he could find comfort as his head was confused on what the right place to sleep on would be.

There was a mangaka in his building. He was the youngest mangaka to become very popular so naturally he was well liked in the manga community with his streaks of first place votes. His name was Eiji Nizumi. Why did he wrap black cloth over his right arm? He had finished Zombie Gun and was working on a new manga.

His manga was about a man who can see events of the future and past and can change bodies with people. His character started the series having dreams about when people he loved would die but ever since he sacrificed an arm to save his brother his visions changed to him trying to make people in present time tell him secrets in the future he could extort to help with the present. He often laughed that it felt like a romantic comedy.

Eiji was the first to see Noriaki walk into the building. Eiji read a lot of manga, giving his own opinions so he knew Noriaki wasn't that good but at least showed promise with his drawings not story telling.

" Hey." Eiji said. Noriaki froze wondering what the manga protege would say. " If you're here to get a chapter published I think I should read it first."

" Thanks but I think I should let someone whose job it is to publish manga look at it." Noriaki said.

After reminding a receptionist twice he was here to show his mange and reading thirty pages of a magazine he finally met the man who was very dehydrated before his throat miraculously got better.

" Have a seat please. My name is Eisuke, I hope you are comfortable. I will need to see your manga and I will tell you how it fares in getting published."

Noriaki was a little nervous but handed Eisuke his manga. He seemed like a nice man to want to be sure he was comfortable but Noriaki wasn't sure he would say anything nice unless he was given tea. Noriaki imagined chewing his fingernails or chewing the butt of a pencil because they were the perfect metaphors for how stressed he was.

" Interesting. I like...the first ten pages of this manga. I think it's a good opening, however, there's more to manga than just a good start. There's also some problems in it. Your character talks too much. In other mangas the side characters explain more about a character than they do. Monster Doctor Tenma was praised as a genius but stuck in a world of people he didn't agree with, Luffy is dumb from how everyone knows the right way of doing things and he does something different, and Natsu Igneel's story was mostly told by his guildmates."

" But my character has a lot happening in her life and her friends are mostly idiots." Noriaki complained even though criticism was supposed to be accepted. " Can't you just let her talk?"

" That's not the only problem I have with this manga, but sure." Eisuke replied.

Noriaki had to be patient while Eisuke continued reading his first chapter to point out more mistakes. Noriaki didn't know what mistakes he made. All he knew was that this guy could talk about what he should do and what other manga authors have done.

" This brother seems more like the kind to con people than become an actual threat. He reminds me of Big Boss from Mob Psycho. That's not good, all characters in work supposed to be serialized have to be original. However, when he was about to jump off the bridge I like the final line you picked for him. " With a world ending in a matter of time don't think of me as a killer, but the salvation that needs to be seen." Not bad."

Noriaki felt proud of that line so he was happy this man who could publish his manga liked it too.

He also felt deep down he shouldn't be talking about originality since that's something someone in the manga field shouldn't be trying to discuss, at least if he asked someone who works on manga they would tell him the same thing about that.

" Like we tell a lot of authors come back when you have a better first chapter, I'll write you a list of suggestions to keep in mind, and try to get lots of sleep because we don't want you to feel overworked just on the first chapter."

Noriaki decided to first start by making another short story like Sato asked him to do. It was something he really was only doing because writing a story was easier than writing manga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuman**

 **In this chapter I talk about the lives of manga authors you might know if you read their mangas. Your probably wondering where I got those ideas on the things that happened in their lives. Well I learned it from someone on Youtube. And thank you Valrkya for editing this chapter.**

It's been two months since Noriaka took his chapter in to get published and now he was in the same room as before with Eisuke hoping to finally have it published. He made two short stories for Sato and both of them weren't really exciting for Noriaka to write; they hurt his fingers making the story more than drawing manga did.

In the two months it took just to make the first chapter different Eiji had a streak of first place victories of his new manga. Noriaka became a fan of that manga-he found it to be an inspiration for him of analyzing his manga and making changes to it. Noriaka's regret was Eiji wasn't in the building the day he came back.

" Thank you for making those changes like I asked," said Eisuke. " Just because I didn't like them though doesn't mean other people wouldn't have but thank you anyways."

Noriaka didn't spend two months working on the chapter just to hear the first draft was fine the way it was.

When he was going through hell the only saving grace was that life in the manga world was so much fun.

" On the parts with the mistakes I don't get this line of ' feeding on chicken eggs'. Do you mind telling me that."

" I wanted to write an animal people don't slaughter like chickens instead of cows milk. See her brother believes he can swoon people when he steps forward before he slays them. He thinks of people kind of like animals that get butchered."

" Second problem is you bring in another psychotic character but you just ruin him by getting him arrested off screen. Other than that much better chapter."

Noriaki tapped his fingers like sticks on a drum picking the right moment to ask the big question all struggling mangaka's ask after handing in their first chapter.

" Is my chapter good enough for you to publish?"

Noriaki waited but Eisuke didn't respond. It seemed highly unlikely he was quiet to give him good news afterwards. Eisuke took the whole chapter in his hands and stood up.

" Your manga is going to be in a Jump Magazine. If your chapter is popular enough you could have a job working here. Even if you fail just know many artists start off high and then keep either attention or money when they're done."

* * *

Noriaki was happier than a kid watching a Disney movie. It was like a tickle in his brain showing him an alternate reality where he could live like a king. On the other hand he thought it was like someone was standing over him, taunting him that he published his manga too soon.

Sato and Noriaki were doing something together. It was Sato's treat to Noriaki that they would watch a play with his girlfriend by his side. The play was pretty good except one character overacted at times and that made him want to spit on him but he didn't.

After the play Sato treated Noriaki to a restaurant known for their wontang soup. Sato had the best table manners thanks to a class he took when he was in grade five.

Weird things happen to people to make them who they are. The author of Dragonball was bored with his work Dr. Slump so he tried making a new work and was allowed only if his new work was better than his episodic manga. For five days he worked on Dr. Slump and for the other two days he and an acquaintance tried thinking of a new work, but no ideas came to mind at first so they quit. It was on a day he would only give the new manga one last chance Akira, the author of Dragonball, worked with his editor to make a manga. Then Akira's wife walked in to give them some tea. After that she brought up that he watched Kung-fu movies when he worked on Dr. Slump.

Noriaki learned that reading a book from the worst bookstore he goes to, Chapters. He had pasta with lot easier of vegetables and Pesto sauce for his dinner. It was slicker than the food Noriaki was used to but it beat sushi with wasabi and horse radish.

The whole time Noriaki was sitting down eating pasta he saw Sato using his own napkins from home to rub grease off his food. Seeing him rub off the grease made Noriaki think little of himself for not working on a new manga in case the one he went to Eisuke didn't get serialized.

Noriaki was snapped out of his thoughts by Sato. Before he knew it he was hitting his seat because his hand was feeling reckless and he wanted to make sure he really was still in the restaurant. It was considered weird by Sato and his girlfriend but also charming.

" You're our special friend Noriaki." Sato said. " I think the waitress here couldn't keep her eyes off you. First date you get with a girl is on me."

Noriaki needed revision surgery because there was no way he was looking at a real person right now telling him this stuff. Was he for real?

That conversation went nowhere and eventually Noriaki walked home. On his way home he saw a shop with Bleach Volume's 4-6 on the display window. Noriaki knew about how Bleach was once the third most popular manga on Shonen Jump but dropped to rank 16th or lower and eventually not even the most die hard fans could finish it.

It all started when Tite Kubo was just an eighth grade student who wanted to give his favorite teacher something to remember him by before he left. Some speculate what he gave him was the first picture of Ichigo or his teacher in cool cloths-no matter the reason his teacher thought it was amazing and showed his new students what his student made.

Back then they had stage shows of people doing Bleach and it was one of the most dressed up in cosplay events. The first major arc was so badass and cool people thought the rest of the story would be that way, but the author Tite Kubo repeated the next arc the same as the Rescue Rukia arc before admitting he didn't like working in Shonen Jump. In the magazines that once showed Ichigo they had him in the front, but later they made him move further to the back of the magazine and put Monkey D. Luffy on the front beside Naruto and Goku.

His work was just good at one point and his downfall would probably help him in the next manga he creates. Maybe it would last more than fifteen years, maybe not. Noriaki just knew the more about manga and the people who create them he knows the more he can show people how much he's learned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuman**

 **This chapter I try to introduce as much things as I can before tying them all together in later chapters.**

Getting back to his apartment Noriaki flipped on the switch. He decided a nice glass of milk would help him sleep so he could wake up tomorrow and see if his work had been serialized.

On his way to the refrigerator he passed a picture of him and his family. He remembered two things about that picture: it was the day one of his uncles quit smoking and it was the day he felt like he was in the ending of a Disney movie, serene and comfort.

Eventually he drank the milk, went to his futon on the ground and woke up after seven hours of a good rest.

He remembered most manga authors only get three hours of free time before getting back to work. After he got up he got a call from the editor of the department to meet him at the building to discuss what course of actions he was going to take to continue the manga he sent him.

On his way there Noriaki guessed fifty or seventy chapters as the total number of chapters his story was getting. Twenty minutes later he felt like the inside of the building was a nice place and he wanted to work in it until he died...at least six hundred chapters if he made it One Piece popular.

Noriaki sat down in the chair after being handed a glass of water with ice in it from Eisuke.

" All doubts you had about your story not being good enough to be published should be erased from your mind." Eisuke said to Noriaki. " So should the story continue from where your sister is dealing with her brothers "death" or is the POV on the brother? You could also start the story with a new character."

Noriaki knew how to make character designs from reading a Tumbler page by someone named Takeo. Triangles were cunning, dynamic, competent, and aggressive. Circles were charismatic, harmless and endearing. And squares were reliable, uniform, and traditional. All that could be said was one thought about a character could be changed in a second from their square structure over just looking like a cool character.

" Maybe I have hope finishing my second chapter can be done without mistakes but I watched a top ten worst anime video one time and I think if my work is recognized by many I should hear my mistakes from my editor before getting it all wrong."

Eisuke was confused. He understood partially about what Noriaki was saying but he remembered an interesting story about a gamble manga work was.

" There was a manga artist who tried getting suggestions from his editor everyday and eventually his manga was ruined. Are you good at character designs is a better question."

" I will get better even with a one week time limit to complete my next chapter. In fact let me draw the next character here right now."

" Can you do it on a chair though? There's more than one author I'm the editor of who has been serialized. I'm juggling between helping you and helping her."

Noriaki left the room. Since he wanted to finish his design before Eisuke was done he picked the right side of his cubicle to sit down and draw there. When he was younger he used to have a lot of scrunched paper when he carried his paper in his jacket. He still carried a piece of paper in his jacket but folded it like a pro so it wouldn't be so scrunched up.

He imagined a scarecrow before drawing his character design because in a seinin manga most characters have to have a face that can be scary at any moment. He didn't want to add love interests so fast so the character design was male, had short spiky blonde hair, a red jacket with a white shirt under it, and cargo pants. Lots of people like to wear cargo pants even though jeans in real life look better on people.

At last he felt in his heart the character design was finished and ready for Eisuke to judge. The person who walked out of Eisuke's office seemed like a nice person with sweet eyes.

He seemed like the kind of mangaka who dabble with giant robot Sci-Fi manga: button green shirt tucked into their recently ironed black pants, hair that looked like it never touched shower water even though he probably bathes regularly, and strange brown eyes that was mostly filled with his black pupils.

 _' I think he was the author of...D.M.P?'_ Noriaki wondered watching him walk to the elevator.

Eisuke mentioned to him that he worked with a woman so he was sure that was just a person looking for his work to get edited by him. Noriaki handed him the paper he asked for and waited for Eisuke to examine it. In Noriaki's mind the beta reader was finding the whole story boring.

" I say try this character." Eisuke said bringing Noriaki's eyes wide awake now. " He does look like a character who belongs in a seinen manga. What's more important is to envision the panels he will be in."

Noriaki had to wait around for a few minutes trying to make sure he was hearing Eisuke correctly. What he heard was all the motivation he needed to go home and start working on his second chapter, probably his first step to trying to make manga in a way so frustrating that it would make his body feel sick.

Noriaki didn't feel sick once even after five hours of him making the manga the way he wanted it to be done.

He was reminded of an amazing tennis player who never had a coach that was so strong. The way he hit a ball over a net was awesome. There was so much strength and determination in that tennis player.

" **You just have to think like soldiers in a trench. Besides enemy explosions the worst thing they had to worry about was rats biting them in their sleep.** "

Noriaki wrote that line because it reminded him of the insane conditions his great grandfather had to go through in World War 2.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuman**

 **This chapter introduces the love interest of my OC...at the very end of the chapter.**

Back when Noriaki's father was growing up the world discovered and changed things every ten years. That way has gone done, way done. Now mankind seems to learn things from computers every three years.

Without making any contact with the only friend he had Noriaki was able to finish his whole second chapter. It took a whole all nighter to finish the chapter as well as damages to his body where he felt euphoria, the same kind a person feels when their brain cells are dying from the caffeine he drank in his energy drink.

Noriaki was on his way to Eisuke's office. Maybe he would walk around the park first to breath in a nice refreshing breeze.

He had only memories of the fun times he chose to spend his time outside over spending time instead getting engrossed in media whether television or graphic novels. He knew he saw some good dog owners in the park because they carried backpacks to hold bags and treats.

He finally saw an owner whose dog was going nuts dominating other dogs. Since the last time he tried to break up the dogs the owner got mad at him shouting " They're just playing!" he didn't try helping those owners.

After half an hour of waiting wishing he brought his red 3DS to play Buddyfight, Eisuke finally let Noriaki in.

" I thank you again for serializing my manga and hope this next chapter help to make the story more fun," Noriaki said.

" What do you care what I say. A chapter that isn't a first one is allowed to be published no matter what happens in it," Eisuke said with a chuckle.

While Eisuke was reading his manga Noriaki was spacing out and thinking about how the manga looked in his mind. He imagined people passing out in water cold like the water his main character he said was Dring, the name, was in would make him pass out. He skipped any hallucination panels because he was irredeemable even to his author and hallucinations of something sad make the readers think there's good in the character.

Eventually he made it to shore. Noriaki didn't want his reach to shore to sound too much like the second episode of the CTV show Arrow but didn't want his encounter to be normal. He did the only thing he could write and make him crawl to where the land was warmer.

It turned out to be a place where he wrote a dog sniffing him to see if he was carrying food or seeing if he was alive, he would let the readers imagination choose which one it is. A man showed up where he was when he searched for that dog.

It took a lot of questioning to decide if the character should be strong enough to carry Noriaki to his home or him looking for help to carry him. Eventually he decided he would be an average citizen who asked for help to carry him.

The character once he was conscious was written to tell lies to everyone in the hospital ward he was sent to. This would be discovered very easily in Noriaki's later chapters by, and he wouldn't introduce her until Chapter 4, his female love interest.

Noriaki made his character have one silly moment at a hospital involving a drunk patient demanding a lap dance, other than that his entire chapter was a dark look at his characters psyche. Eisuke to his surprise said he liked it.

" You know who are the funniest characters drunk? Lucy Heartfeilia, Erza Scarlet, Tsunade, Misato Katsuragi, and Shunsui. I think you should give this character a name and a part in your manga."

Noriaki wondered if that's how characters are made in Gundam animes. He decided the best thing to do was continue on with his idea for the third chapter after reading the reviews of his second chapter.

On his way out he saw a short haired lady with an anorexic man with long black hair. Noriaki wasn't a detective but he guessed they were married from the wedding rings on their hands and how they were holding hands.

So many people can be artists and it was brutal how they seemed to be more talented than Noriaki, he knew because he read their works and liked it. There was a lot to a person's mind connected to the work of a manga. Every story, every past authors life, and every new thing inspired a manga author like Noriaki everyday.

Noriaki went to the same Chapters store he didn't like trying to get something hot to drink and a biscuit. He saw someone he suspected was a freelance manga Artist on a site called Upwork. Noriaki thought about that and realized his future career should be a freelance manga author working for lots of money.

The books sucked here and he heard from a friend they could get the manga books he likes faster than any other store but they couldn't.

When it came to being a manga author he found all the information has sold from this book to someone else. Either that or there never was much useful information to begin with. He would have left earlier if it wasn't for a girl who he shamefully would admit aroused him.

She was wearing stickers on her face, had a bracelet around her right arm, and she had healthy blond hair.

Now Noriaki realized something about her. She was a mangaka just like him. This could help him get close to her.

" I will share my plans for my future chapters if you will share with me your plans."

" You're very bold to start a conversation that way. I hope your apologetic about choosing that tone to me," she said.


End file.
